Raunchy Christmas Messages
by tweety-src-clt9
Summary: Head Auror Potter receives a shocking text message from Minister Hermione on the last workday before Christmas Eve. Things are bound to heat up at the Ministry of Magic. Fluff and Smut Galore. ONESHOT.


A/N: Nothing here but fluff and smut. Now I'm off to continue _Queen of the Yule Season _and _Zero Visibility. _What should I update next? Any preferences?

I don't know if you'll like this one, but well, here it goes...

* * *

**RAUNCHY CHRISTMAS MESSAGES**

By: tweety-src-clt9

_*Beep *Beep *Beep_

"Where the fuck is my phone?" Harry Potter, the Head Auror, muttered with exasperation as he groped around his desk for his mobile phone. Since only very few of his friends use the amazing piece of muggle technology, he reckons it must be something important. Since his mobile is not on top of his desk, he decided to try the drawers. Pulling on the handle, he finally found what he was looking for.

The notification light on top of the screen blinked. _Who could be sending me a text message right now? _He sighed. Swiping his thumb on the screen, he smiled when he saw the name of the sender.

_Wifey: Love, you there? _

He grinned like an idiot as he read the message from his wife. He immediately typed a reply. Since it's the 23rd of December, everyone is just counting the hours to pass so they could all go home for the holidays. So, maybe the stern Minister, Hermione Potter, feels the same way. This is something akin to a miracle since his wife is ever so dedicated to her duties and responsibilities.

_Always, Love. *wink_

He clicked send and eagerly waited for her reply.

_*Beep *Beep *Beep_

_Wifey: Should I wear red or white? _

His eyes widened in surprise as he read the message. _Hermione is asking me for opinion on clothes at this hour? _He was surprised. It's only three in the afternoon.

_To wear to what? Is it a dress? _

He sent his reply since he's not certain what to say. He wanted to say that she looks good in everything, _most especially __naked, _he smirked but he reckons she wouldn't appreciate that kind of message. This time around, her reply took much longer.

_*Beep *Beep *Beep_

When he excitedly opened the message, he could feel the immediate reaction of his cock as it twitched in arousal. He gulped. Hermione sent him a multimedia message which contained two photos. The first one is a picture of a red lacy lingerie with the spaghetti top lined with white fur resembling that of Santa Claus' jacket. The sexy piece of clothing is haphazardly hung on the wall of what looked like a small fitting room. While the top is certainly something that a red-blooded bloke like him would eagerly ogle, what made his eyes blaze with lust is the matching crotchless knickers. He could already imagine his long hard cock roughly pounding inside of her tight wet pussy with the lace providing a salacious background for his deep thrusting. He'd surely have a hard time choosing between looking at his wife's gorgeous chocolate brown eyes or her warm delicious cunt as he fucked her. _Curse you, my cheeky minx! _He growled in frustration since she wasn't there with him right now.

Casting privacy charms on his office, he untucked the button of his trousers and lowered the zipper. Since he was sitting behind a large oak desk, he released his straining erection without lowering his trousers and boxers down his legs. His right hand roughly gripped his length as he gave experimental pumps on his cock. Deciding that he still had another masturbation material to peruse, he used his free hand to open the second message.

"Hermione…" He moaned her name out loud as he pictured how sexy she would look in the white corset top and the matching lace thong she sent in the second picture.

_*Beep *Beep *Beep_

_Wifey: Harry, are you hard at work?_

"Minx," he groaned as he spread the precum leaking from his bulbous head so he could stroke his cock easier. Since he doesn't want to be outdone by his wife, he had a naughty smirk on his face as he typed a reply.

_Wanna see how hard? _

_*Beep *Beep *Beep_

_Wifey: All this deciding what to buy is making me wet and sweaty… _

"Fuck!" He moaned. Since his brain is too clouded with lust, he pressed the number 1 on his speed dial and waited for his cheeky wife to answer the call. His eyes were glued on the screen as he continued to pump his cock. Finally, she answered. He pressed on the loudspeaker button so he could talk to Hermione.

"Hi…" She greeted with a breathless whisper.

"Where are you?" He muttered.

"My office…" She panted.

"Are you… rubbing yourself for me?"

"I miss you… We haven't since… kids… back at home," she ended her incoherent statements with a moan.

"Tell me what you're doing now?" _Shit! This is so hot! Why haven't we done this before? _

"Fingers… clit… you fucking me…"

"Okay! Fuck! I'm apparating there right now!" He said frantically.

"Hurry…" Leaving his fly open, he warded his office against visitors, grabbed hold of his wand, stood up from his seat, and directly apparated to the office of the Minister of Magic.

The first thing he saw is his gorgeous wife sitting on top of her desk. Her tight pencil skirt bunched up her thighs. He could catch a glimpse of her drenched laced knickers from where he stood. Her eyes were closed, her tight bun now unkempt as she bit her bottom lip and fucked herself with her dainty fingers.

"Harry…" She moaned. He cast a silencing charm on his shoes so he could move quietly without her noticing. When he's now standing in front of her, he leaned closer so he could whisper to her ear.

"My! My! The Minister of Magic is being such a naughty witch this afternoon," he said huskily as he bit her earlobe.

"Harry! You – " Since he feared that her rants would dampen the sexy mood, he roughly turned her chin to face him before sealing her lips in a demanding kiss. His tongue probed her mouth as he savored this chance for them to act like carefree and horny teenagers. When they pulled apart for air, he gave her one last peck on the lips before pressing his forehead to hers.

"What brought this on?" He smiled.

"I'm scared…" She muttered as she looked away.

"Love, look at me, please…" He lovingly tilted her chin so their eyes could meet. Hermione's eyes are so beautifully expressive that he could easily lose himself in them. Also, she cannot lie to him if their eyes are connected. She's a really terrible liar.

"I… what if – what if you don't find me attractive anymore?" She sighed.

"What?! Where the hell did that come from?" His eyebrows furrowed. _How could Hermione think that? Hell! We'd be over a hundred and I'll still be hot for her… Granted I'm not sure if my cock would still be up to the challenge, but I'm certain that my spirit would always be willing…_

"Well, I, er, I read this article about men losing interest in their wives as they age – and then, of course, there's the children. And then, I'm so busy at work – " He interrupted her rant with another peck on the lips.

"Easy, Love… Breathe…"

"I – You still find me attractive, right?" Her cheeks had this adorable flush that makes her even more irresistible. Hot naughty Hermione turns him on like crazy but sweet innocent Hermione just makes him want her more. This vulnerable side to her reminded him of his young virginal bride years ago.

"Hermione Potter! You listen to me and you listen well," he feigned stern and she nodded.

"I love you, Hermione. I'm crazy about you! Hell! You'll always be the hottest, most attractive, and the most fuckable woman in my world! You could get old and gray and fat, I don't care! I'd still love you emotionally, mentally, and _physically,_" he emphasized the last word with a playful leer which made her chuckle a bit.

"You say the oddest and sweetest things, Harry Potter," she said before pecking him on the lips. When she looked down, she smirked. Since he was so hot for her, he didn't bother with his pants and so his cock is on full display.

Being the perfect balance of innocence and naughtiness, her smaller hand gripped his length as her thumb played with its head.

"I believe...you…promised me…some hot…wet…steamy action…Minister Potter," he said breathily as her hand worked him to a frenzy.

"I don't know… I only said I was fingering myself while thinking of you… I didn't tell you to come here," she teased but her hand is still pumping his cock while the other is caressing his balls.

"Fuck!" He groaned in pleasure.

"That feel good, Auror Potter?" She smirked and he glared at her. This woman is determined to have him beg!

"You better finish what you started… Sending me those lingerie pictures… Not buying – "

"Who said I didn't buy them?" She raised an eyebrow challengingly.

"You mean – "

"I'll model them for you when the kids are asleep," she winked.

"Hermione…"

"Yes?" Her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Suck…me…" He desperately begged.

"Sit on the desk and let me do – " He didn't let her finish her statement since he immediately sat on her large desk which made her giggle.

"Please… 'Mione…"

"Just let me get comfortable," she winked before getting off the desk. When his cheeky little minx kicked her heels and knelt on the floor, his cock twitched in anticipation as sweat trailed down his neck. His heart is erratically beating in his chest since the last time they had any sort of intimate contact is almost a month ago. With their brood of three back from Hogwarts for Christmas break and their busy schedules, they rarely find the time to just enjoy each other's bodies. So, Hermione's raunchy text message is an early Christmas surprise indeed.

As her hand fisted on his cock once again, he bit his bottom lip to stop himself from exploding at the contact. He moaned her name as her lips wrapped around the head of his aching erection. He lost himself in the oh so sweet sensation of her hot wet mouth closing in on his body while her chocolate brown eyes were watching his every reaction. As she continued to pump his length while licking on its swollen tip, he could feel himself getting closer and closer to his peak...

"Hermione…" He groaned.

Suddenly, his eyes widened in surprise as he heard a knock on the door.

"Minister Potter!" A voice called out.

"Shit!" He exclaimed in frustration. Hermione released his still aching cock with an apologetic look. With a flick of her wand, she righted her clothes and replied, "I'm here. Just wait for a sec."

"I hate your job sometimes," he pouted as he hurriedly fixed his clothes. Looking down, his cock is still throbbing and eager for completion, and he sighed. Hermione giggled and she pointed her wand to his tented crotch. He playfully glared at his wife. If it was anybody else who dared to point their wand on his cock, they'd be hexed into smithereens by now. Since it was Hermione though, and the cheeky minx absolutely knows that she's the queen of his heart, she only grinned at him.

"What? It's just disillusionment charms! I don't want anyone to confirm how well-endowed you really are," she huffed which made him smirk.

"Ooh… Jealous much, Minister Potter?" He puffed his chest out. She walked closer to him and their eyes met.

"You're mine, Potter! Besides, this is my favorite part of you," he growled when her hand cupped the disillusioned bulge on his crotch. Acting dignified, she walked back to her armchair and assumed her signature 'Granger Glare.' Since he's known her for so long though, he could see the sparkle of mischief in her eyes.

"Come in!" Hermione said as she flicked her wand to open the door to her office. Giving his wife one last playful glare, he took one of the empty seats in front of her large desk as he pretended to read one of the reports.

The door opened and the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Susan Finch-Fetchley, entered the minister's office.

"Oh! Head Auror Potter! I didn't know you were here!" His immediate boss exclaimed.

"Er, right! Well, I was just, er, I was – " he cleared his throat before he continued speaking, "I had some er, auror stuff to tell the Minister," he explained while averting his gaze away from his wife's amused face.

"I see…" Susan clearly didn't believe him.

"So, well, I better go...Bye Susan! I'll see you at home, Love?" He glanced at Hermione who gave him a sly wink. Susan didn't notice since she was looking at the pile of parchment she was holding.

"Yes, Love… Oh, and Harry?" Hermione called out.

"Hmmm?"

"Red or white?"

"Huh?"

"Red or white… You know, for the _gifts,_" she gave him a pointed look as she said the last word. _Red or white… What – oh!_

Quenching the sudden burst of arousal at her seemingly innocent but heated question, he cleared his throat. Susan looked up from her papers and gave him a curious look.

"Red," he muttered as his face heated up.

"Red it is. I'll see you later, Love," Hermione said with an innocent smile and he slowly walked away from her office. With his cock all hard and ready for action, he mentally cursed the cheeky little witch who owned his heart as he walked back to his office. _I'll get you for that later, Hermione Potter!_

* * *

A/N: Hot or not? Do you think I should continue this? I just love Minister Hermione and Auror Harry dynamics...

Review, follow, and fave if you liked this one.


End file.
